Your Rather Good
by adlock
Summary: "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." ― C.G. Jung Basically what i think would have happened after Sherlock saved Irene Adler Karachi. Chemistry can be dangerous. Tags: adlock, bbc, irene, irene adler, john watson, karachi, shelock holmes, sherlock, sherlocked
1. Chapter 1 - Run

Hello! First of all thank you for reading! This is my fist ever story and i had contemplated writing it for a while. I pretty obsessed with Sherlock and Adlock are just perfection and the isn't enough Irene and Sherlock fics out there so i thought i'd do my own. Hope you enjoy it, peace comment, review and whatever else, that would be lovely! Thank you!  
>Disclaimer: Alas, i do not own Sherlock... Unfortunately.<p>

**Chapter one **

'Run'  
>Being the strong and independent woman Irene is, she begins to take down the guards too instead of listening to the clever man, tears drying from her eyes and the adrenaline running through her body smiling with such thanks at the man who just saved her life. As Sherlock turned attacking three of the henchmen at once Irene elbowed the dark man standing next to here in his crotch like she did all those months ago back in her old home in London. They were a perfect team.<br>'do you ever listen to anyone else?' He said in more of an amused tone than angry whilst finishing off the last group of strange men. Irene walked towards the man who meant so much to her.  
>In a whisper right behind his left ear she said<br>'I told you i misbehave' and brushed one very soft kiss one Sherlock's lips. She cupped his cheek as she did so, almost cutting herself on the glass cheekbones. A small and light kiss, not much more, she knew him and thought anything else would be too much, hes not like the other men shes been with.  
>Sherlock stood for a second trying to process what just happened but he had never experienced this and his brain was trying to calculate different reasons, ways, meanings, anything that would help but once again she was a puzzle to him. He was knocked out of his trace when he heard someone shout in anger in the now familiar foreign language. All he did was grab her hand and run before more of the Karachi men could catch them. It was round 11PM. Sherlock couldn't do is usual thing of calling a taxi since this was Karachi, not London. Irene spotted the bike and new it was his as lay over the seat was a long think grey coat that she once wore herself.<br>'your not wearing that coat over your "dress" are you' she laughed to herself, she never imagined seeing Sherlock in anything but a shirt and shirt never mind in a dress like fashion.  
>'well yes its my coat...' he stated almost puzzled and to why she would ask such a silly question.<br>Throwing on his signature cloak like coat (that didn't really compliment his burka but who cares) and the plain black helmet he'd prepared he jumped on the motorbike that he arrived on and gently threw Irene the second helmet.  
>'get on' locking blue eyes on blue he almost smirked and revved the motorbike. She giggled and wiped the last few tears from her face.<br>'oh i like it when your commanding' she said regaining her usual seductive self as she throe her left leg right over the seat with ease and wrapped her arms round his waist feeling the rough material of his coat as she placed her head on his shoulder. She finally felt safe, after all the running and danger she'd been through. He smiled at her warmth and they drove through the heat away from the horrors they just escaped from. The drive was quite silent, they both tried to relax and enjoy the sensual breeze.

TBC  
>I know its not very long but got lots planned!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Thank you

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock pulled into the main city at a peach painted hotel named Karachi Sheraton. Still with their faces tucked away in the traditional wear they both had on (including his coat overlaid) they both got off the bike and headed to the main door out of the darkness. Sherlock merely nodded with the kind receptionist and headed straight for the lift. As the doors closed encasing the pair in a small mirrored box he pulled down the dark material and brushed his hand through his hair. Irene also pulled her hair out of the traditional garment and left it lose hanging round her shoulders.

'Please tell me i don't have to support this outfit, a black sari does nothing for my ivory skin.'

'In the room, your full wardrobe.'

'you really do know how to impress a woman' she said still both facing forward neither of them wanting to initiate contact.  
>'i know a lot of thing Miss Adler'<br>Silence came upon them again as the hit level 6.

She turned her full body towards him 'Thank you' She said, so innocently and true, her eyes glimmering. Sherlock just turned his head as they hit floor 11 where they were to get out.  
>'It was my pleasure' he whispered as he exited the lift leaving Irene with a dopey look on her face in the lift before she realized she had to follow him. She caught up with him and he opened the door, gesturing for her to enter first.<br>The room wasn't too big or too small, just a room. There was a single bed and a double bed, the biggest part of the room was the wardrobe. Sherlock went to the wardrobe and began to take off his coat whilst rambling on about tomorrows plans,  
>'We will be leaving at midday, take a taxi over the the main station and you will get a train down to Jinnah International Airport, it's Pakistan's largest international and domestic airport so you'll be safe, no one will approach you in such a busy area in broad daylight. There will be someone waiting to escort you onwards. I've got you an US passport, driving licence and a bank card with around $8000 on, a new identity. It should last you until you get settled down into your new li...'<p>

Just as he had hung his coat up and gone through the rails checking all of Irene's clothes were neat and ironed just as he asked them to be he turned and was stopped in his tracks by a naked Irene. You'd think a man would get used to this but she is always a surprise.  
>'life' he finished as he tried to regain himself. She climbed into the large double bed and let out a happy sigh, just pleased to be in a warm bed.<br>'That's my bed Irene'  
>'hmm Mycroft said you don't share but i'm sure i'll be the exception.' She said in an amused tone.<br>'Fine. Just as you have had a rough few months.' Sherlock pulled off his shirt and and pant leaving him in his underwear and headed over to the smaller of the two beds but before he could even pull the covers away Irene interrupted.  
>'would you stay with me tonight. Please' Her voice was so breathy and pure, he would be kidding himself if he didn't want to be lay next to The Woman. He didn't say anything, he just slid in beside her and she snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. They both smiled like two school children not realising the others giddy face. They felt safe, warm, it felt like home<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbye

3. Goodbye at the station

When morning came sherlock woke first, he had one arm around Irene's shoulder and the other rested on her side as she sprawled across him. Her hair smelt like her, musty, sexy. She opened her eyes and looked up to him.  
>'What are you staring at mr Holmes', she smiled and drew faint circles on his chest with her finger.<br>'You' they both giggled.  
>They were both pretty quiet whilst getting ready to leave, giving each other the occasional glance. Neither of them really knew how they would feel when they separated later that day and they didn't want to talk about it.<br>'Are you hungry Sherlock?'  
>'No' he said whilst buttoning his dark plain shift.<br>'Me neither... So Breakfast? ' sherlock smiled and nodded.

At breakfast They smiled, they laughed, they enjoyed each other's company whilst they could, both knew they couldn't see each other again but neither of them were ones for words... Irene caressed his hand as it lay on the table and he just stared at her in ore.  
>Once packed and ready sherlock called for a taxi and they drove to the station. She was trying to hold back the emotion that she's been keeping under control for the past few days, reigning in her tears. Sherlock was just surprised he felt something even if it was heart break, John talked so much about love that this was the only emotion that added up to his current feelings.<br>Irene had a small case. Her bag filled with her new identity, it was time to leave the Dominatrix behind. They walked side by side in silence, like two strangers. When it came to the platform that was her destination irene turned to sherlock,  
>'Will I ever see you again' she looked down, sherlock has never seen her so vulnerable. He grabbed her free hand, and plainly spoke<br>'You can't''

Her kissed her hand and looked up to her and their eyes met.

'Goodbye The woman'  
>'Goodbye Sherlock Holmes'<p>

Sherlock quickly broke contact and walked away as he felt his eyes filling up and his heart beating fast. Irene stood waiting for her train on the platform and watched him in detail as he took each step. She couldn't take it anymore and she turned the other way. She broke into tears as she entered the train, enroute to Jinnah International Airport where she would take her one way ticket to America. As the train drove away she looked out the window, her head filled with thoughts of 'did he really just do that? He saves my life and we share a bed and he just walks away without turning back? A kiss on the hand, is that it?!' She became quite resentful of the man as the train ride progressed.  
>After arriving at the airport she was met my a middle aged man who gave irene everything she needed for America, she grabbed a coffee on her way and headed to the terminal, events and flashbacks of last night and breakfast kept rushing through her head and tears slowly crept down her pale airbrushed cheeks.<br>Irene struggled to fit her carry on into the compartment above, at least it was first class and she wasn't holding up a family of 7. As she shoved the bag she was getting more frustrated and tearful, she was dreading that there would be some clever arse jerk sat next to her asking about her life, she couldn't deal with that at the moment, not today.  
>She was about to give up when a man began to start pushing her case and eventually the compartment closed. She took a deep sigh, and turned to the helpful man,<br>'Thank you so mu...' She stopped mid sentence, shocked,  
>'Thought you could use a hand' he smiled cheekily throwing in a little wink.<br>'Sherlock you bastard.' She giggled and her turned into happy ones and she grabbed his collar pulling him down to her and gave him a passionate and powerful kiss. Her arms moved around his neck and as Sherlock began to deepen Into the kiss his hands reached for her waist. They pulled apart before attracting any attention. Sherlock breathily threw out his words,  
>'Thats why I couldn't leave you'. They took their seats and her grabbed her hand, she leant on his shoulder and just took the moment in.<p>

Next chapter is adlock in America! Thank you for your reviews, so sweet! Keep them coming! X


	4. Chapter 4 - Home?

4. Home?

Sherlock and Irene exited the plane in New York city, she requested her hideout be in Manhattan as she loved her fashion and if she had to be away from London it could only be there. sunglasses on and bags in hand they walked through JFK taking in the atmosphere of the big apple. Sherlock slipped his hand in to hers and she smiled to herself, the air was hot when they hit the outside, they caught a cab and headed to the house Sherlock and set up as Irene's accommodation. It was late when they got to the little beige colored town house. As Sherlock went to collect the luggage from the boot of the car Irene just stood in front of her now home, although it was a beautiful place and very chic something didn't feel right, it wasn't home.

'Irene? are you okay?' he took her by surprise as he sneaked up behind her and placed a hand on her left shoulder as the cab drove off.  
>'yes...yes, its beautiful' She knew Sherlock will have gone to extreme lengths to find this beautiful place and create her new identity so she would't dare admit that something felt wrong.<br>'whats wrong?...' Sherlock looked at her confused. How could he tell something was bothering her?  
>'you never could read my could you?' she dazed into his eyes then focused on his collar, it had gone flat during the cab drive and frankly he didn't suit it. Sherlock Holmes had to have his collar up, she smiled at her adjustment.<br>'That Miss Adler i don't know'  
>She leaned forward to him going for a kiss then turned her head over his shoulder and whispered to him 'does that make me special Mr Holmes?' She thought he groaned when he realized it was a whisper not a kiss but she couldn't be sure.<br>'well it certainly makes you different. Now come on, you have a new home to explore' a slight giggle caught her breath and Sherlock walked up the steps to the door, turned the key and opened the door whilst Irene stood at the bottom, she watched him, like he watches everyone else, she felt a warm feeling and she didn't know what it was...  
>'coming "dear".' He rolled his eyes at the cheesy line but he knew she liked that sort of stuff.<br>'oh so its dear now?Well this escalated quickly' she glided past him with a subtle wink.  
>He closed the door and began showing her around. He walked with his hands held firmly behind his back.<br>'Every inch of the apartment has been impeccably redone. Large open living room with an open kitchen, top of the line appliances, stone fireplace, custom storage and crown moldings, stylized windowed bath and corner bedroom. The basement is yours to do what you wish.'  
>She walked around the 3 floored townhouse in ore, it wasn't too big and 2 bedrooms suited her nicely as well as a walk in wardrobe especially fitted for her. As she walked to the master bedroom Sherlock began acting like a classic estate agent once again.<br>'The master bedroom over looks the quiet part of the city, the bed is English oak and th-'  
>'The wallpaper'<br>'Oh well its just what i liked, we can get it replaced tomorrow if you like?'  
>'no, no! Its, well its perfect, its you.'<br>The wallpaper was identical the the one Sherlock has in his apartment, black patterned flowers, mounted on a plain grey background. All was silent for a while.  
>'Right well I will be er.. off.. i should really find a hotel around here, maybe ther-'<br>'Mr Holmes you will be staying here!' She gestured to her now home and later realized she was gesturing in her bedroom, she held in a giggle.  
>'Sharesamebed (he jumbled his words)ah...well.. i... Irene.. really... bu-'<br>'There's two rooms darling' she smirked going to explore her new closet.  
>After both changing into nightwear and were indeed ready for bed they started to head to theit separate rooms but met at the crossing.<br>'Are you sure I can't temp you so slide in with me then?' The lace of her dark colored robe dropped off her shoulder and she tilted her head. Sherlock grabbed her wrist feeling her elevated pulse and kissed her hand, her eyes grew wide as she mistakely thought this was an acceptance to her offer.  
>'Goodnight Miss Adler' and he walked to his room.<br>'Sherlock-' He turned rolling his eyes, this was probably just another seduction trick.  
>'I..Thank you for everything, i owe you my life' She looked to innocent, she had defiantly softened since Karachi.<br>'Yes you do' he smirked at her feeling like he was 1st place in the game at this point, the both headed to bed.  
>That night Sherlock didn't sleep, he doesn't really sleep but this was different, his mind is always working always calculating. Maybe he was just bored? Bored? not with Irene Adler here, maybe it was something else keeping his mind restless, but not matter how many times he paced the kitchen floor or how many times he visited his mind palace he couldn't figure it out. He can never figure her out... He would be leaving a week today and he couldn't without this "case" being solved, the case of Irene Adler. Maybe he was a close second, but not for long.<p>

Thank you for your lovely reviews! They inspire me so much, hopefully i can add more chapters really soon, keep reading! x


End file.
